Une autre vie
by sachiko02
Summary: Lorsque Kosuke apprend l'existence d'un autre monde il a du mal à le croire.


Kosuke se demandait bien ce que son collègue lui voulait à une heure aussi tardive. Il est vrai que trois heures du matin n'était pas une heure où l'on appelait les personnes. Il arriva au poste de police et se dirigea directement vers Dark

- puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as appelé à une heure pareille !

- bonjour Kosuke et si tu tiens tant à le savoir je vais te dire un seul nom "Krad" !

- encore ! Mais il n'arrête donc jamais?

- je n'en sais rien mais cette fois il s'en est prit à la princesse et surtout à ses bijoux

Kosuke alla s'asseoir à son bureau et sortit le dossier de Krad. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il lui courait après, cinq ans que celui-ci cambriolait maison sur maison sans jamais se faire prendre. Kosuke avait à peine vingt deux ans lorsqu'on l'avait appelé pour la première fois sur une scène de cambriolage et il avait découvert que Krad ne laissait jamais d'empreintes mais toujours un petit mot pour son inspecteur préféré. Kosuke en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui. Il regarda en direction de Dark son jeune collègue.

- je présume qu'il utilise toujours la même technique? Alors pourquoi m'avoir appelé?

- il t'a laissé un mot

- pour ne pas changé

- oui mais il te donne rendez-vous

- quoi ! S'exclama Kosuke en frappant ses mains sur le bureau

Dark le regarda, Kosuke était un homme d'une nature tranquille, grand, beau avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux aussi sombres, il était rarement en colère mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Krad rien n'allait plus. Il est vrai que le jeune voleur narguait son collègue et ça personne ne savait pourquoi sauf l'intéressé. Kosuke regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, il était fatigué des ses courses poursuites inutiles mais il demanda tout de même à Dark

- où se trouve le fameux mot?

- sur votre bureau chef

Kosuke se dirigea vers son bureau et y prit la petite carte posait sur le bureau et sur la carte il y avait d'écrit _"se soir à minuit au parc seul"_

- s'il croit que je vais l'écouter il rêve !

- vous savez c'est peut être votre seul chance de l'attraper

- car tu m'en crois incapable autrement?

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit

- mais tu l'as insinué

- ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il connaît vos méthodes de travail et donc qu'il est plus difficile de l'avoir

- je sais que tu as raison mais je ne peux décidément pas m'y rendre seul

- c'est la seule option car vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne viendra pas si vous n'êtes pas seul

Kosuke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, il savait que son jeune collègue avait raison mais pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi seul? Tant de questions sans réponses et cela commencé à l'énerver. A cause de ce type il n'avait pas de famille et il en était malheureux, pourquoi avoir fait de lui sa cible? Il avait essayé d'avoir une vie sociale mais ce voleur l'obsédé à un tel point qu'i en faisait des nuits blanches. Il décida de retourner chez lui pour réfléchir à tête reposée

- où allez-vous?

- chez moi

- mais s'il essaye de vous recontacter?

- tu sais où me joindre non?

- oui mais…

- laisse-moi, c'est tout

Kosuke laissa Dark seul et sortit sous une pluie battante. Il soupira et se demanda pourquoi ce jeune homme l'obsédé tant? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur un jeune voleur mais celui-ci était différent. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui il remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Il fronça les sourcils car il était sûr qu'il l'avait fermé en partant. Il sortit son arme de son étui et entra à pas de loup pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il examina l'entrée, la cuisine, le salon et n'y trouva personne. Devenait-il paranoïaque? Il monta tout de même à l'étage pour vérifier et lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre il vit qu'un jeune homme blond l'attendait assis sur son lit, il braqua son arme sur lui

- qui êtes-vous?

- tu me déçois Kosuke

- comment me connaissez-vous? S'énerva Kosuke

- tu me poursuis depuis des années et tu ne me reconnait même pas?

- que…

Il n'eus pas le temps de voir quoi que se soit que le jeune homme se déplaça à une vitesse ahurissante, le désarma et le plaqua à terre

- comment as-tu fais ça?

- chaque chose en son temps, d'abord il faut que toi et moi parlions un peu

- hors de question!

- arrête de faire des simagrées, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de protester

Kosuke n'arrivait pas à le croire, comment un jeune homme aussi frêle pouvait maîtriser un homme comme lui? Il essaya de se libérer mais en vain, le garçon avait trop de force pour lui, il soupira

- que me veux-tu?

- j'ai besoin de ton aide

- tu te fou du monde!

- pas le moins du monde

- comment un homme comme moi pourrait aider un malfrat dans ton genre?

- je ne suis pas un malfrat

- ah bon? Tu es quoi alors?

- quelqu'un qui reprend les choses qu'il lui appartienne

- toutes les choses que tu as volées n'étaient pas à toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- ils appartiennent à mon monde

- de quoi parles tu gamin?

- ne me dites pas que vous ignorez qu'il existe des mondes parallèles?

- tu sais que boire à ton âge ce n'est pas bon

Krad enserra encore plus sa prise sur Kosuke, celui-ci se demandait ce que le jeune voleur allait encore inventer pour se faire remarquer

- écoute moi, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances mais sache que je ne marche pas dans ton délire

- écoute Kosuke, comment tu expliques le fait que je ne laisse jamais de traces sur mon passage? Ou encore que les caméras n'arrivent pas à me détecter?

- tu es doué c'est tout

- écoute je vais te montrer quelque chose et là tu vas bien finir par me croire

Kosuke vit le jeune homme fouiller dans l'une de ses poches et il en sortit une photo

- si tu crois qu'une simple photo puisse me faire changer d'avis, tu rêves!

- regarde et tait toi!

Kosuke regarda un portrait et remarqua qu'accompagnée du jeune homme blond sur celle-ci il y avait aussi lui sur un cheval et il regardaient amoureusement

- qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

- c'est toi et moi, cela ne se voit pas?

- jamais je ne t'ai vu auparavant et ça tu le sais aussi bien que moi

- oui je ne suis pas idiot, mais le toi de mon monde étais mon amant

- était?

- oui il s'est fait tué par le roi car celui-ci ne voulait pas me donner à celui-ci

- roi? Te donner? Je n'y comprends rien et lâche moi tu me fais mal!

- si je te lâche, tu ne te sauveras pas?

- ne me prends pas pour un gamin

- et il est hors de question que tu appelles ton collègue compris?

- oui lâche moi maintenant!

Krad le relâcha et Kosuke se frotta les poignets qui étaient douloureux et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit car il voyai que le jeune homme en face de lui avait vraiment besoin d'aide

- que me veux-tu exactement?

- j'ai vraiment besoin de votre présence dans mon monde

- alors pourquoi m'avoir donné ce rendez-vous pour demain?

- diversion, ils vont tous me préparer une embuscade alors que je t'aurais déjà avec moi

- qui te dit que je vais venir?

- c'est soit ça soit le roi Dark m'aura et ça mon Kosuke ne l'aurait pas voulu

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça! S'énerva Kosuke

- ce n'est pas de toi que je parle

- je m'en doute mais ce n'est pas une raison

- comme tu veux, alors tu vas m'aider?

- je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux exactement donc pour le moment je pense juste te mettre en prison et pour longtemps

Il vit Krad pâlir et se demanda si c'était réellement le jeune voleur qu'il essayait d'appréhender

- bon si tu m'expliquais ta soit disant histoire

- comme tu veux

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans le lit et malgré la situation Kosuke décida de l'écouter

- il y a un an de ça Kosuke et moi vivions heureux ensemble, mais lorsque le roi est descendu il y a six moi de ça il nous a demandé si je voulais devenir son amant et comme j'ai refusé celui-ci à fait tué Kosuke et il va venir me prendre de force sauf si tu es là

- et comment je pourrais être utile?

- s'il croit que mon Kosuke est encore vivant il ne pourra pas m'embarquer car c'est la loi

- mais il voudra me tuer non?

- tu sais te défendre non?

- et toi pourquoi tu ne restes pas là?

- impossible sinon je l'aurais fait

- pour quelle raison?

- car mon double dans ce monde est encore en vie et que si je reste plus de vingt quatre heures je me désintègre

- et moi je ne risque rien?

- non puisque mon Kosuke est mort

- arrête de dire "mon" Kosuke s'il te plaît

- comme tu veux et sinon tu vas venir avec moi ou pas? Demanda Krad les larmes aux yeux

- arrête de me regarder comme ça! Et pourquoi avoir commis tous ces vols ici?

- comme je te l'ai dis on est venu les voler chez nous en premier et comme c'est mon travail de les ramener je n'ai pas le choix

- car tu n'es pas le seul!

- bien sûr que non, mais je suis le seul qui te laisse ces petits mots

- car je ressemble au Kosuke de ton monde

- en quelque sorte

Kosuke regarda le jeune homme devant lui, celui-ci avait l'air déterminé et il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas l'aider juste car cela avait réveillé sa curiosité et à savoir si cette histoire de monde parallèle était vraie

- et en quoi mon rôle constitue?

- juste à faire semblant d'être mon Kosuke et d'empêcher Dark de me prendre

- donc faire semblant d'être amoureux de toi?

- pas que ça en faite

- ah bon et que m'as-tu caché?

- pour que je sois tranquille il faut que dans mon monde on se mari, comme ça le roi Dark ne pourra rien y faire

- vous avez des lois bizarres non?

- oui mais on n'a pas le droit de séparer des époux, c'est pour cette raison que Kosuke est mort, car on devait lui et moi se marier dans les mois à venir

- et tu ne peux pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre?

- non on ne mari que les personnes réellement amoureuses et qui sont ensembles depuis pas mal de temps

- et tu as donc pensé à moi? Mais tu sais qu'ensuite je devrais revenir ici?

- pas nécessairement

- ma vie est ici et pas ailleurs compris?

- comme tu veux

Kosuke regarda l'heure, cinq heure, il allait bientôt devoir prendre son service, mais comment aides son ennemi public sans s'absenter un moment?

- je fais comment pour ne pas que mon collègue trouve cela suspect?

- prend des vacances

- si cela était si simple je l'aurais déjà fait mais Dark est intelligent

- oui mais sachant qu'il en pince pour toi il ne dira rien

- je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire

- je vous ai observé durant des années et j'ai vu la manière dont il te regardé

- écoute je pense qu'il est temps que tu partes et que je trouve un moyen de m'absenter un moment d'accord?

- impossible, vous devez partir avec moi au plus tard à dix-huit heures sinon soit je mourrais soit je serais l'esclave de mon roi

- tu sais que tu m'en demande beaucoup là? Premièrement tu me dis que des mondes parallèle existent, deuxièmement que je dois t'aider et enfin que je dois trouver une excuse avant se soir pour m'absenter et partir avec toi? Tu exagère un peu non?

- je ne pense pas non

- je vais voir ce que je peux faire, en attendant tu m'attends ici

- non je viens

- tu es malade! Tu sais qu'on te recherche dans tout le pays?

- ils n'ont jamais vu mon visage non?

- ce n'est pas une raison, si cela vient à s'apprendre que j'héberge un voleur chez moi, je suis bon pour la case prison, s'énerva Kosuke

- je ne dirais et ne ferais rien de compromettant tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis ton petit-ami

- ça ne va pas ta tête! Je ne sais pas comment c'est chez toi mais ici on ne clame pas haut et fort qu'on est gay

- car tu l'es?

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, je t'explique qu'ici on n'a pas les mêmes coutumes que par chez toi

- oui chez moi quelque soit le sexe les gens font ce qu'ils veulent

- pour ton bien, il faut mieux que tu ne dises rien et que tu restes ici

- non je viens

- tu ne me fais pas confiance?

- ce n'est pas cela, je n'ai pas envie que tu changes d'avis c'est tout

- donc tu ne me fais pas confiance

- durant tout le temps que je suis venu dans ce monde j'ai pu remarquer qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux humains de ce monde

- comment veux tu que je t'aide chez toi si tu ne me crois même pas ici?

- chez moi comme tu dis tu n'auras nulle part où aller, donc tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de rester avec moi

- oui je vois ça, mais je ne veux toujours pas que tu viennes avec moi

- si vous refusez, je vous emmènerais avec moi par la force et vous serez porté disparu dans ce monde

- tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer gamin

- je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça

Kosuke soupira, pourquoi c'était-il lancé dans ce chantier? Jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire oui, mais si ce qu'il disait été vrai alors il ne voulait pas non plus le voir mourir

- c'est d'accord mais à une condition

- laquelle?

- tu ne parles pas une seule fois compris?

- d'accord mais vous devez vous dépêcher

- je sais, allez suis moi

Kosuke reprit sa veste et son arme et sortit de chez lui suivit de Krad, ils prirent la voiture et se rendirent au commissariat. A leur arrivé Dark les attendait

- déjà de retour Kosuke?

- oui en quelque sorte

- ah bon que t'arrive t-il?

- eh bien la mère de ce jeune homme, une cousine éloignée vient de décéder et je dois me rendre sur place

- ah bon? Et pour Krad?

- Krad? Ah oui eh bien comme je te l'ai dit hier je n'ai nullement l'intention d'aller le voir

- le chef ne va pas être content, car comme tu sais on ne l'as jamais vu, on aurait pu faire un portrait robot

- et vous ne pensez pas que cela pourrait être un piège?

Kosuke se tourna vers le jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne rien faire

- excuse le Dark, ça ne le regarde pas

- oui je sais mais il a peut être raison

- que veux-tu dire?

- imagine qu'il nous amène là où il le veut et qu'il cambriole ailleurs

- oui pourquoi pas

- donc je vais en faire part au chef, en attendant remplit les papiers pour ton départ

- ok merci Dark

Dark s'éloigna en laissant Krad et Kosuke seuls

- tu vois, je t'avais dit que se serait facile

- et qu'aussi tu ne devais rien dire!

- désolé, mais au moins ça t'a dépanné non?

- si tu le dis

Kosuke se mit donc à remplir le fameux papier pour s'absenter et regarda Krad qui observait attentivement ce qu'il y avait autour de lui dans le commissariat

- pourquoi regardes-tu comme ça ce qui t'entoure?

- car c'est différent de chez nous

- comment ça?

- dans mon monde, il n'y a aucune technologie, aucun moyen de transport comme vos voitures

- quoi? Tu plaisantes j'espère!

- pas le moins du monde

- tu comptais me le dire quand? S'énerva Kosuke

- tu l'aurais bien vu non?

- tu commences sérieusement…

- alors Kosuke pourquoi tu t'énerves sur ce jeune garçon?

- cela ne te regarde pas Dark!

Dark regarda Kosuke étonné, pourquoi celui-ci était-il dans un tel état? En plus il prenait des jours de congés à l'improviste, alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais. Il regarda le jeune homme à côté de son collègue et demanda à haute voie

- au faite tu ne m'as pas dit comment s' appelé le jeune homme de ta famille

- il s'appelle K…

- je m'appelle Klad

- drôle de prénom

- j'ai des origines étrangères c'est tout

- si tu le dis, écoute Kosuke le chef n'est pas content pour tes congés mais comme c'est une histoire de famille il est d'accord

- merci Dark et je te dis à bientôt

- si je te laisse revenir, lui murmura Krad

Kosuke soupira, ce jeune garçon ne comprendrait donc jamais que son bien aimé était mort et qu'il ne pourrais jamais le remplacer?

- je t'ai déjà dit que cela était impossible

- on verra

Kosuke suivit donc Krad jusqu'au parc de la ville où normalement il aurait dû se rendre demain soir et là il vit comme une porte transparente en plein milieu des arbres

- qu'est que c'est que ça?

- mon portail personnel

- tu es sérieux?

- pourquoi je ne le serais pas?

- parce que tu me dis que tu n'as aucune technologie par chez toi mais tu as ce genre de dispositif? Je trouve ça déroutant

- ça? C'est tout à fait normal mais on a préféré ne pas développer toutes vos cochonneries d'ordinateur et autre technologie pour que le roi garde sa place et qu'il soit l'unique commandant

- ce ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir tous les jours

- on s'y fait à force tu verras

- je ne resterais pas assez longtemps pour m'y faire

- on verra

Kosuke commençait à en avoir marre de ce gamin, s'il continuait il n'irait pas avec lui un point c'est tout!

- écoute Krad…

- tu me suis ou pas?

Kosuke soupira de nouveau et suivit à contre cœur le jeune homme à travers le fameux portail. Le voyage dura quelques secondes et à l'arrivé Kosuke écarquilla les yeux car rien n'était pareil. Adieu les grattes ciel et bonjour les vieilles maisons et les chariots tiraient par des chevaux. Il regarda son téléphone et celui-ci affiché hors zone. Il se tourna vers Krad

- tu ne mentais pas

- pourquoi je l'aurais fait?

- pour éviter la prison

- je ne suis pas comme les gens de ton monde et tu devrais le savoir

- j'essaierais d'y penser

- on va aller chez moi pour te changer car tu ne passes pas inaperçu

- ok je te suis

Krad prit les petits chemins pour que personne ne remarque Kosuke. Il est vrai qu'avec se chemise noire et son jean il était sexy mais par ici on ne s'habillait pas comme ça. Arrivé à destination il soupira car la maison paraissait vide sans son Kosuke, jamais il n'aurait cru le perdre comme ça et tout cela à cause du roi, il se tourna vers l'autre Kosuke

- tu trouveras dans la chambre des affaires à ta taille

- merci

Kosuke partit dans la chambre que lui avait indiquée Krad. Il se sentit comme un intrus, sur tous les murs et tous les meubles se trouvaient soit des portraits du couple soit seulement celle de son double. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il irait dans un monde parallèle il aurait fait enfermer la personne qu'il le lui aurait dit. Il trouva des affaires à sa taille et surtout adapté à la situation. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre il vit Krad le dévorer des yeux

- ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plait

- ce n'est pas de ma faute, on dirait réellement mon Kosuke

Il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de tout son saoul. Kosuke était réellement en colère contre ce roi. Comment avait-il pu tuer l'homme qu'aimait ce jeune garçon? Tout ça pour s'en servir comme jouet sexuel? Kosuke repoussa un peu Krad pour le regarder dans les yeux

- on va affronter ton roi quand?

- il organise une soirée en son honneur pour dans deux jours

- eh bien évidemment tu y es invité

- oui car il croit que c'est ce jour là que je vais accepter son offre

- mais comme je serais là il n'y comprendra rien, mais il n'est pas au courant pour les mondes parallèles?

- bien sur que si

- mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il découvre qui je suis réellement?

- tu sais comment pourrait-il se douter que Kosuke à un double et que je l'ai croisé?

- je ne sais si ça va marcher

- de toute façon il faudrait qu'il prouve que tu ne sois pas le vrai en avouant le meurtre de mon Kosuke

- ok mais personne n'était au courant de la mort de ton ami?

- non j'ai préféré le garder pour moi

- pourquoi?

- car le roi serait directement venu me chercher et c en'est pas ce que Kosuke aurait voulu

- je comprends

Kosuke se demandait vraiment comment une personne telle que leur roi pouvait rester sur le trône. Il voulait maintenant vraiment aider Krad même s'il savait qu'il ne resterait pas auprès de lui

- en attendant il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à bien me comporter dans ton monde

- tu es donc prêt à m'aider?

- oui mais à une condition

- laquelle? Fronça des sourcils Krad

- il faut faire cesser tout ce que ton roi fait subir à tes amis ou tous les gens du royaume

- tu sais beaucoup on essayé avant toi mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus

- oui mais j'ai une idée, tu me laisseras faire?

- si tu veux tant que ça ne m'apporte pas de problèmes

- je ferais en sorte que tu sois hors de cause

- comme tu voudras alors

Kosuke vit Krad soupirait, il savait que cela ne lui plaisait pas de trop mais ils devaient en avoir marre de ce roi qui se croyait tout permis et qui mieux que quelqu'un venant d'ailleurs pouvait se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme lui

- on commence quand?

- maintenant de préférence

Kosuke écouta attentivement ce que lui expliqué Krad. Toutes les coutumes à respecter, le roi qu'il fallait écouter et respecter. Lorsque Krad ne lui expliquait pas ce qu'il fallait faire et ne pas faire Kosuke essayait de mettre au point un plan pour pouvoir arrêter ce roi. Les journées passèrent vite et ils arrivèrent au jour fatidique. Kosuke espérait que leur plan aller marcher et que le roi laisserait tranquille Krad pendant un certains temps et que le jour de leur soi disant "mariage" il pourrait agir à sa guise.

Le soir du bal Kosuke du mettre un ancien costume qui datait de l'ancienne époque, celui-ci était étroit et le gratté

- arrête de te comporter comme ça!

- je suis mal à l'aise dedans et tu le sais aussi bien que moi que je ne sais pas conduire cet engin

- ça s'appel un chariot et c'est tiré par des chevaux et c'est moi qui les conduirait

- encore heureux mais sache que je ne ferais pas de courbette à ton maudit roi !

- ne va pas tout mettre par terre, tu le salueras en te prosternant et c'est tout

- si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu

Kosuke se renfrogna et monta dans cet espèce d'engin, comment allait-il pouvoir se prosterner devant lui alors qu'il le détestait déjà? Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la selle du banquet toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux

- on dirait qu'on fait une entrée remarquable

- oui tout le monde sait ce que le roi m'a proposé et il ne pensait pas me voir à ton bras

- comment ça?

- je leur ai dit que mon Kosuke était partit dans sa famille pour raison personnelle mais ils ont dû croire qu'à l'annonce du roi tu m'avais quitté

- tu veux dire l'autre moi?

- tu as bien compris ce que je voulais dire

- oui je te taquine

Kosuke vit que Krad ne le regardait pas et qu'il observait un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés en bas de l'escalier

- qui est ce?

- mon frère

- tu ne m'en avais pas parlé

- on ne se parle plus

- ah bon pourquoi?

- depuis qu'il sait que je vais refuser l'offre du roi il ne me parle plus

- je trouve ça stupide

-je sais moi aussi

- il s' appel comment ton frère?

- Satoshi pourquoi?

- mon double le connaissait-il?

- bien sûr que oui, mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

- on va le voir

- je ne pense pas que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Kosuke l'emmenait vers Satoshi

- bonsoir Satoshi, comment vas-tu?

- Kosuke? Que fais-tu ici?

- eh bien Krad et moi avons été invités non?

- mais je croyais que tu étais dans ta famille

- comme tu peux le voir je suis de retour

- oui c'est ce que je vois

- cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir?

- si si, pourquoi je ne serais pas heureux pour mon frère?

- car tu as évité Krad durant mon absence

- je ne l'ai pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car le roi venait d'entrer et tout le monde se prosterna sauf Kosuke. Lorsque le roi passa devant lui et se retourna vers lui il écarquilla les yeux

- vous? Vivant? Murmura le roi

Les yeux de Kosuke s'écarquillèrent aussi

- Dark? Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?

Krad se releva et tira sur la manche de Kosuke

- excusez le votre majesté, mais lors de son voyage il a appris de mauvaises nouvelles et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est bouleversé

- je vois, mais je veux vous voir tous les deux en privé

- oui votre majesté, répondit Krad en se prosternant

Kosuke quand à lui resta debout et regarda Dark s'en allait dans ses appartements

- pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé? S'énerva Krad

- je peux savoir ce que mon collègue fiche ici?

- ton collègue?

- oui je parle de Dark

- c'est son double et il se trouve qu'ici c'est le roi, c'est tout simple

- tu aurais pu me le dire

- je te l'ai dit c'est toi qui n'a pas fait attention à ce que je t'ai dit

- oui c'est ça

- bon allez on va voir ce qu'il nous veut

Kosuke suivit Krad à travers la foule et se rendit dans une petite pièce où se trouvait le roi

- bon vous voilà, asseyez vous

- oui votre majesté, s'exécuta Krad

Kosuke prit place à ses côté et lui prit la main qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tripoter

- bon je suppose que vous savez pour quelle raison vous êtes ici

- oui et je refuse de vous donner Krad

- pour qui vous prenez-vous!

- pour son futur mari

- son futur mari? De quoi parlez-vous?

- Krad et moi allons nous marier et c'est vous qu'il le ferait

- hors de question! S'exclama le roi

- à votre avis comment va réagir votre peuple s'il venait à savoir que le roi refuse de marier un jeune couple amoureux?

- je…

- alors c'est oui ou non?

- pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose?

- car vous êtes le roi et que c'est votre devoir

Kosuke voyait bien que le roi fulminait et que Krad devenait de plus en plus blanc

- alors votre réponse?

- je suis bien obligé, mais sachez que je ne vous laisserais pas faire et que vous allez me payer cet affront!

- je vous attends de pied ferme

Kosuke sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Krad

- non mais ça ne va pas la tête!

- qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?

- tu as provoqué le roi et tu sais pourtant de quoi il est capable

- on verra ça

- je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Kosuke

- n'ai crainte il ne m'arrivera rien

- et comment tu peux en être sûr?

- car j'ai mon arme avec moi

- quoi? Hurla Krad

Lorsque Kosuke vit les regards curieux se tourner vers eux il prit le bras de Krad et l'emmena dans les jardins du roi

- ne hurle pas comme ça

- mais tu as entendu ce que tu viens de dire?

- oui et si tu veux je te le répète

- alors c'est vrai tu as ton arme? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? S'énerva Krad

- tu croyais vraiment que j'allais venir dans un endroit inconnu et ne pas venir armer?

- je n'ai jamais dit que tu devais tuer qui que ce soit

- je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais tirer sur quelqu'un

- tu me le jures?

- oui bien sûr

Si seulement Krad pouvait entendre les pensées de Kosuke il ne lui ferais pas confiance. Car comme promit il ne tirait sur personne mais rien ne l'empêcher de faire un esclandre ou pire encore

- allez va dire au revoir à ton frère et à tous les gens que tu connais

- pourquoi?

- tu es fatigué et il faut mieux que tu te reposes

- malheureusement c'est impossible

- ah bon et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi?

- tant que le roi n'a pas donné l'autorisation à ses invités de partir ceux là doivent rester ici

- tu vas voir si je ne peux rien y faire!

Il lâcha Krad et se dirigea vers le château

- ou vas-tu?

- dire au roi que l'on part avec ou sans son accord

- mais tu ne peux pas faire ça!

- tu vas voir si je ne peux pas

Il fut plus rapide que Krad et se dirigea directement vers la pièce où se trouvait le roi. Lorsqu'il voulut entrer il entendit la voie du roi et de Satoshi, il arrêta donc son geste et écouta

- je croyais que tu l'avais tué?

- je vous jure votre majesté que je l'ai eu et qu'il était bel et bien mort

- alors que fait-il au bras de ton frère?

- je n'en sais rien

- tu as intérêt à te d&pêcher de le savoir car il est hors de question que je l'ai mari, car ton frère m'appartiens est ce bien clair?

- oui votre majesté

Kosuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le propre frère de Krad l'avait trahi! Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Krad

- il faut qu'on parte immédiatement

- je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible

- oui mais là c'est différent

- ah bon et pourquoi?

- viens avec moi et je t'expliquerais

- tu me promets que c'est important

- je ne te ferais pas venir avec moi si on n'était pas en danger

- d'accord je te suis

Kosuke se dépêcha d'emmener loin d'ici Krad, s'il avait su il ne serait jamais venu, il fallait qu'il trouve un plan pour protéger ce jeune garçon. Après une heure de course en chariot Kosuke s'arrêta enfin pour laisser les chevaux se reposaient

- alors que t'arrive t-il?

- ton frère et le roi ont comploté contre toi depuis le début

- qu'est ce que tu racontes? Demanda perplexe Krad

- ton frère a eu l'ordre de tuer Kosuke et c'est ce qu'il a fait

- tu mens!

- non, pourquoi j'irai inventer une telle histoire?

-j'en sais rien mais c'est impossible que mon frère est pu faire une telle chose

- là je ne sais pas non plus mais crois en moi

- il faut que je parle à Satoshi

- je te l'interdis!

- écoute je veux qu'il me dise de sa propre bouche que c'est lui qui à tué mon Kosuke

- je ne te laisserais pas faire

Kosuke voulut empêcher Krad de partir mais il ne vit pas le coup partir et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard il était seul et il ne savait pas où Krad avait pu partir. Il décida malgré ses réticences à prendre le fameux chariot mais il vit avec consternation qu'il n'était plus là. Il partit donc à pied en direction de la maison de Krad pour pouvoir se changer et prendre son arme au cas où.

Après quelques heures de trajet épuisant, il arriva enfin à destination. Il s'habilla avec ses affaires à lui et partit en direction du château. Il ne savait pas si Krad s'y trouvait mais il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il y trouve. Lorsqu'il arriva devant les grilles il assomma les gardes, il avait promit à Krad qu'il n'utiliserait pas son arme à feu donc il ne le ferait pas.

Il ne trouva pas tout de suite le chemin des appartements du roi, lorsqu'il les trouva il défonça la porte et se dirigea vers Dark et le prit par le col

- où est-il?

- de quoi parlez-vous?

- ne faites pas l'innocent! Où est Krad?

- je n'en sais rien

- ne jouait pas avec moi car cela risque de mal finir

- je vous ai vu tout à l'heure et c'est tout

- alors vous allez me guider chez Satoshi

- je ne sais pas où il habite

- mais bien sur!

- puisque je vous dis…

- je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure et Krad et partit voir son frère

- impossible!

- puisque je vous le dis

- lâchez-moi et je vous accompagne chez lui

Il le lâcha mais pour plus de précaution le menotta

- qu'est ce que c'est ces choses?

- des menottes

- mais…

- pas de discussion vous avancez

Kosuke força le roi à avancer, ils prirent son carrosse sans difficulté et se rendirent chez Satoshi. Celui-ci avait attaché Krad à une chaise et il était bâillonné

- vous voilà enfin votre majesté!

- que se passe t-il ici? S'énerva Kosuke

- vous taisez vous! Je vous ai tué!

- manque de chance pour toi je suis bel et bien vivant et je t'ordonne de lâcher Krad!

- à cause de vous deux je passe pour un incapable et ça je vais vous le faire payer

- si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je le tue!

Kosuke attrapa le roi par les bras et le mit devant lui et prit le poignard qu'il avait emmené et le plaça sous la gorge de Dark

- alors tu vas faire quoi?

- lâche-le !

Kosuke appuya sur la lame et une goutte de sang coula le long du cou du roi

- je suis très sérieux Satoshi, lâche-le !

Satoshi regarda le roi, celui-ci le supplia d'accepter et c'est ce qu'il fit, il détacha son frère et celui-ci se réfugia derrière Kosuke

- maintenant à nous deux, monsieur le roi

- que me voulez-vous?

- que vous nous laissiez en paie Krad et moi sinon…

- oui oui j'ai compris, lâchez-moi maintenant!

Au lieu de faire ce que le roi lui disait il prit Satoshi et Dark et les attacha dos à dos sur des chaises

- et que cela vous serve de leçon, la prochaine fois je serais moins généreux

Kosuke prit Krad par la main et le sortit de la maison. Ils prirent le chariot et repartirent en direction de chez Krad. Une fois arrivé il installa le jeune homme avec une boisson chaude dans les mains

- ça va aller?

Krad se mit à pleurer, Kosuke le prit dans ses bras

- c'est fini

- je n'arrive pas à croire que mon frère et put faire une telle chose

- je suis désolé

- tu n'y es pour rien

- non mais je vais devoir te rendre plus triste

- comment?

- je vais devoir repartir chez moi

- tu ne peux pas me faire cela et s'ils revenaient

- tu seras où me trouver

- ce n'est pas la même chose

Kosuke sécha les yeux de Krad et lui fit un baiser furtif sur les lèvres

- je sais mais je ne peux as rester et tu le sais

- bien sûr que oui mais j'aurais aimé que tu changes d'avis

- ce n'est pas aussi simple

- tu veux partir quand?

- maintenant si possible

- maintenant? Et pourquoi?

- cela va faire quelques jours que je suis parti et ils vont s'inquiéter

- tu es sûr?

- certains mais tu pourras venir me voir lorsque tu en auras envie

- tu peux compter sur moi

Krad sortit de la maison suivit de Kosuke et lui ouvrit son portail. Lorsque Kosuke eu franchit la porte Krad versa une dernière larme et se promit qu'il irait le revoir car il tenait vraiment à lui.

FIN


End file.
